1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to color interpolation technology, for example, to a color interpolation device having a small hardware size and a color interpolation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demosaicing algorithm, which is one of a plurality of digital image processing methods, may be used to interpolate a complete image from partial raw data received from an image sensor based on a color filter array (CFA). The demosaicing algorithm may also be known as CFA interpolation, color interpolation, or color reconstruction.